Friends, Fueds, and Fire
by Secrets Under My Sleeves
Summary: First chapter is info, Characters needed! Application in chapter 2!   Story is following the lives of two groups of friends as they go through high school. I know the summary sucks but don't they all?
1. Chapter 1

Helloo my darlingss. *Creeper voice*  
>How ya doing? Good? Good.<br>So people always say write what you kow. So that's what I'm doing. Writing what I know.  
>This is basically a story based on my life. But it is a story so not everything you read will be true.<br>I plan to ge the actual story up within a couple of days, I haven't written it yet.  
><strong>If you want a character in the story, message me or comment. You need to tell me their age, name, personality, apperance and how they would fit into this whole shabang. You could even send me a pic if you want. Thats optional.<br>**Hopefully you will like! Enough rambling, here's the little preview backround info thingie.

* * *

><p>Back Round Info:<p>

One group of friends is:  
>-Sammy (OC)<br>-Marisol  
>-Macy (OC)<br>-Ellie  
>-Sadie<p>

Another group of friends are:  
>-Ellie<br>-Clare  
>-Leia<br>-Mia

Sammy:  
>Sammy is a popular girl, though you shouldn't say that to her face. She seems to be unique, friendly, a tad sarcastic but kind, though she also has less desirable traits. She has really low self-esteem but covers it with false confidence, she has a major attitude at times, and she occasionally talks about people behind their backs. Everybody wants to be her friend, everybody except her friends.<p>

Marisol:  
>Marisol is your typical popular girl. She has an attitude and you don't want to get on her bad side. But to her friends, she's cool. She's funny and has a dirty mind. She has all the new, trendy clothes, and is obsessed with her hair. Her and Sammy are best friends and have been since they were born.<p>

Macy:  
>Macy is the funny one out of their group. She can make anyone laugh and is super nice. She likes to stay out of all the drama that happens around her and her friends love her for it. Even though she likes to stay out of it, you can always come to her and talk.<p>

Ellie:  
>Ellie is the most troubled one out of their group. She isn't very open and doesn't talk about her problems. Instead she bottles them up and every once in a while explodes. She feels like she is the one that doesn't belong when she's with her friends. She is very loyal though, and sticks up for what she believes in.<p>

Sadie:  
>Sadie is very athletic. At first she may seem stuck up but she is actually just quiet. She loves comic books and anime. Sadie is also Macy's cousin.<p>

Clare:  
>Clare is constantly in the middle of drama, though she hates it. She's smart, sarcastic, and fun to be around.<p>

Leia:  
>Leia is boring. The only reason she has friends is because she acts how everyone wants her to act. Some might call her a personality sponge. She goes with the flow, doesn't stick up for what is right, and is a downright liar. Leia and Ellie used to be friends but after an intense argument, Ellie refuses to talk to Leia.<p>

Mia:  
>Mia is a backstabber. She seems like a good friend, but the second you get away from her, she'll start talking about you. She's lost countless friends this way, but for some unknown reason she feels the need to keep acting like a psychopath. She also thinks that she resembles Snooki. Not in a million years.<p>

Other things ya'll should know:  
>-They are all in the tenth grade.<br>-At one point or another they were all friends.  
>-So yeah… hopefully this intrigued you…yeah. *nervous laugh*<br>*Review and author alert the story!* Especially review. It makes me smile. Which person are you most like? Answer that in your **review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Friends, Feuds and Fire

Hey ya'll! Ok, so I REALLLLYYY would like up to five extra more characters. I don't NEED them, but with the way I want this story to go, it would be nice. So I'm asking you for some people. If you want to submit a character, I need the name (first and last), age, gender), favorite sport, style, and appearance. You can add other thingies too, but I would need that. So please, please, please, submit a character !I'm gonna put a application below as well. I would love to see what you can come up with! Your probably wondering why I don't just make them. Well, honestly, I DON'T WANNA! So there. ALSO, just in case some of people I based characters on reads this, DON'T be offended. It's a character for a reason! This is my diary for my imagination. Whoa, deep. So yeah…

Need those characters people… my imagination is running on emptay. I know emptay isn't a word. Okey dokey. Here's the official application! 

Name (first and last):

Age and grade:

Gender:

Style:

Apperance:

Their History:

A bit about their family:

Love Interest:

Who they would most get along with in the story:

Anything else you would like to add:

A photo would be very, very nice though not required. You could just put a link in your comment or email it to me at kaylerkat3yougmaildotcom. Put a period instead of the word dot. Ok? Ok. 


	3. The Whole Side of the Truth, A letter

A letter, from Ellie to Sammy.

* * *

><p>I feel like I need to write this. Honestly, I'm not even sure if I want to send it. But to keep me sane, I will vent.<p>

You honestly were my best friend. I felt like I could go to you with anything, I thought I could trust you. Sharing my shit with you wasn't easy dude. And honestly, I'm pretty fucked up.

My ever growing list off problems would include cutting, bullying, if you want to call it that, my parents and the issues I have with them, all of which you know about. Things you didn't know about? Well, my self injury problem was more than just cutting. I burned myself, pulled hair, anything really that would inflict pain onto my body. I also took up drinking. And I faced an eating disorder. Bulimia.

I'm not sure why I did the things I did, the SI for revenge and reliving stress. Drinking to get away. Bulimia to be pretty.

But it was all okay, because I had people behind me. Even if they didn't know all my skeletons in my closet, I still knew that I had something to hold on to. Something to keep me going- love. As cliche as it sounds, that's what kept me here. I have un-diagnosed depression and the thought of suicide is always on my brain, lurking, even at my happiest times.

I never attempted it, only seriously considered it. Sometimes, when I'd get upset, I'd take walks onto the overpass on the highway and look down. I knew if I climbed the metal fence meant to stop people like me and jumped I'd hurt people. So I didn't.

We'd get into fights alot. But some of the closest of friends do. I thought of you as my sister, and I let you into my very close circle of people whom I trusted. You, whether you knew it or not, were my counselor, sister, closest friend. I thought it would be that way forever.

No matter how much I said I was done with you, in my heart, I knew I would come back. I guess I'm just loyal to my friends.

But that changed. It may seem insignificant to you, but to me, it changed my entire view of things. You told the thing I was most ashamed of. Cutting, which I tried so hard to hide, using makeup for the scars, cremes that took the scars away, long sleeves, even securing my bracelets with double sided tape to prevent them from slipping.

I'm not sure who knows now. But suddenly, I feel more alone.

Before I felt as if I could be two different people. The bubbly, random, fun me, and the crazy one who hurt herself and drank and threw up her food in a pathetic attempt to be skinny. But now that the secret was out, I wasn't sure who knew and who didn't. Supposedly you told only one other, but I'm not sure.

Now, I feel as if every time someone whispers its about me. The fat girl who cuts herself and tries to be "emo" or whatever you want to call it.

Everytime I change for gym, I feel like people are staring, hoping to catch a glimpse at my scars.

I just wanted to let you know how much you affected me. I just wanted to let you know who I really am.  
>I still, for some crazy reason, want to be your friend. To patch things up, and pretend like this never happened. But it's too late now.<br>So you go ahead, live your life. The life I secretly wanted to have for the longest. And I'll live mine, on my destructive path, praying to a god I don't think exists that one day, I will get better and that I don't die trying. I'm not trying to be dramatic, I just, well... I'm not sure what I want.

I just had to put it out there, to let you know the whole side of the truth.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm going to make a new account, start fresh, see where I go with it. All my stories will be done with, and will never be picked up again. Sorry for those people who did like them, but I do have legit reasons for this. Sorry for being such a dick, PM me if you would like to find out my new account :)


End file.
